


Crumpled notes

by MakrancosHoolgy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bullying, Character Study, Communication, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 20:56:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16626302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakrancosHoolgy/pseuds/MakrancosHoolgy
Summary: I wrote it from a prompt about Harry facing that his father was a bully, too. I wanted to visit some other character's perspective on it, so there is Hermione, Ginny, Andromeda and Draco who all help Harry reflect on it.





	Crumpled notes

Harry knew he wanted to be the father for his children he never had and the to grow up to be like his father. He remembered being emotionally neglected and yearning for a family and Harry knew if he could just remember, the kind of family, James and Lily and evidently he had, was the kind of family he was yearning for as a child and could aspire to be after he married Ginny. Now, all the people who could show him this kind of family were dead as well, but Harry has already set his mind on an image: the carefree couple, whose house was full of laughter and adored their child and had friends visit them a song as they could, the parents who loved each other and him more than anything. So as much as for Harry the Weasley’s Burrow was the formative experience on how true families work, he always had this very set picture of his own family. Okay, he haven’t got that much self-awareness, but he had Hermione.  
He talked about it with Hermione, that he grew up in an abusive family with the absence of loving parents, and in the ever-present absence of his idolised lost parents and his never-have-been childhood. Well, Hemrione definitely have talked some about teytbook daddy issues of adopted children and Harry almost started to think that this conversation was a bad idea due to lack of raised self-awareness (he even felt the ugre to idolise James more as Hermione continously refered to him as ’your supposedly wonderful father’) but then they both remembered that Harry was becoming a father in those very month and this question is not abstract at all.  
\- I think what you have to face here is that you didn’t now James at all. I know you were in that memory or people talked about him lovingly and everyone know what he did for you and your mother, but you have never met him, well, at least after gaining object permanence and such valuable skills for actually be able to tell if you’re meeting with some other person… - Hermione started derailing. – Right, so what you are bringing to your own fatherhood is your idea about what an idolised parent (named James in this case) would do and your children don’t need him because you are already a great person, so instead of forcing them to expect a perfect war hero and of father, let them get to know you because your problem is actually tha tyou never got to know wha tkind of perosn your father was. And please, don’t buy them a mini broom before they can walk.  
\- That was Sirius. – said Harry smiling playfully.  
\- Still. – Hermione smiled back. They sat there for a little in comfortable silence, sipping their teas.  
\- That was a lot of information. Do you want me to psychoanalize you back?  
\- Yeah, no. I’m fine. I’ll be here when you need me but mostly when you need my advice in abstract parenting questions. You can try asking for my help with diapers or toothing but won’t be any use. Thought it’s better. I’ll be better with people, but not in the next, what, three months? Jesus, Harry, how are you not an emotional wreck?  
\- I am, thanks so much for asking. – Harry pretended upsetness, but then laughed at the woman. – Than you, though. I know you stand by me and I will ask you to change diapers only a few times. But abstract advices do help a lot. I do want to set my feelings in the right place before I mess them up with my messed up emotional life and my messed up childhood.  
They kept their promises, about the dipaers definitely and Hermione insisted that even though Harry’s childhood is definitely messed up, his emotional life is not. The kids were alright and Harry relaxed somewhat into being a father and human in the same time. Hermione always helped him, sometimes with more textbook reading about parenting issues and not like he was alone. Ginny was a wondrously human parent and Harry felt he learnt everyday something from her (though she insisted she felt the same way).  
But even as musch as he distanced in his mind the picture of his own family and the family he lost, he could never quite change his picture of James in his mind. He always wanted to make him proud, hoped people would compare him to his father and always felt a special connection. He treasured the pictures he got from Hagrid and the letter he found at the Grimmauld place. Every little piece he could spare of him. Not lik ehe had so much left, not even memories, not even stories. He couldn’t lose this James, the only James he knew.  
He called Lily Mum easier than James Dad. He remembered Lily growing up and he remembered their last moment together (only not from when he was there, but from when Tom was… his childhood was seriously messed up.) He mostly saw James grown up in the pictures he got from Hagrid (and from the forest), but he remembered James the teenager between his friends, happy, careless and glorius. It was no wonder that Harry liked ot remember James that way. He couldn’t even separate the memory of his father’s patronus at the lake when he saved them from the dementors from his image of James, no matter he realized later it wasn’t James. He knew of course, logically that James wasn’t personally there. He lived through this realization, suffered through it, but nonetheless this was how he imagined James. The teenager and stag, who have lived through countless adventures.  
Of course it was like karma when the child he named James turned out to be a glorious, careless, adventorous teenager. He really tried not to think, looking at his son that this must have been what his father was like. But James didn’t make it easy with all the passion for quidditch, wandering around the castle and getting detentions. But Harry knew Jims (as the family started to call James Sirius after a few years) and the way he was grumpy int he morning, but still nice to his loved ones and he was even grumpier when he stayed up til dawn because he read his well-adorned with notes and dog eared muggle books and how he had a kind of screamy laugh that he was ashamed of and the way he was so tidy but messy and he didn’t care much about his hair but he wouldn’t miss a trianing for the world, because he loved quidditch but he also loved staying in good condition, all of this made him human in Harry’s eyes. Of course, he was human, he was his son, how could he not be unique for him? And when Harry thought about it, he must admit to himself that the other James, his father wasn’t real for him. He thought like this until Jims started to tell a complicated story about how he and his friend got into detention again and Harry started to wonder if James was grumpy int he mornings, too, int he same way? Sometimes Jims reminded him of James, but sometimes Jims unconsciously made him imagine James in a way he might have never eisted and definitely haven’t existed for Harry.  
Buti t wasn’t like this always. And Harry have quickly let go of thinking too much about the names, after Albus definitely didn’t take well being compared to either Albus or Severus. (Jims didn’t like either but Harry have already repressed comparing Jims to James (or even Sirius) out loud). Lina, the only one carrying the name of someone who was still alive, didn’t seem to mind, but she made sure everyone knew she was her own person. In short, the kids were alright and they made sure it stayed that way. They didn’t need the carry the burden of heroes on their shoulder as Harry did.  
Albus still ended u pin Severus’ old house but the did everything to prove it was different. The house was different now. Or people should realize it was different all along. Maybe not all along, as Albus’ best friend, Scorpius demonstrated. Harry, even after letting the grudge he felt for Draco go away, would always agree that Scorpius’ father was everything people made the syltherins be. He was cruel, but a coward himself. He was villanous even if not exactly ambitious. He was all that for Harry and he could admit that he must have been different for Narcissa or even Severus and he was evidently different for Scorpius, but all of Harry’s memories of bullying and bertrayal were real and proof for his early feelings about the Syltherin house. He never even dreamed about thinking this way about his son, but he never forgot what Draco was like.  
The boys were so close that Scorpius have started to spend a few weeks at the Potter family. Harry thought at first of him as his younger self, finding a sense of home at the Burrow, he couldn’t find at the Privet Drive, but he soon relized his mistake: Scorpius had a loving home where after not long, ALbus has started to spend a few weeks, too. Harry learned that it was prejudice on his parthinking of Scorpius’ backgroudn as anything less than loving. He didn’t know Draco that way and he definitely didn’t know the Malfoy family. And he never worried after that about Albus while int he Malfoy house (they didn’t live int he manor as a family). And he never had a reason.  
At the first time, he let Albus go because of a camping tour, Scorpius seem to have invited Albus over. Albus was gone in the mountains with Scorpius, Draco and Astoria for five days. They sent Albus back by Floo network and he was full of stories. Stories about insects, rock climbing and rivers and all the things Harry never thought would hear about in association with Malfoy. They have slept in hotels and not in tents, not even wizard tents of course, they dined in fancy diners (Albus had entire stories about just the food), but still, hiking was definitely not Harry’s idea about how the Malfoys spent their times as a family. But they did. And they lived in a suburban area in a white pickect fence house, in a wizard neighbourhood but not far from muggles. Harry learned that the Malfoys bought honey only from their favourite muggle bee-keeper.  
\- Mr. Harrington makes th ebest honey because he is friend with all his bees. He can almsot understand them and he isn’t even a wizard! He showed us but we had to be careful, because the bees didn’t know us, but he le tus watch him from the side of the meadow! It was awesome! – Albus exclaimed. 

Of course, Draco wasn’t a different person from the one Harry knew. He didn’t change in a day. But in a way he was. He was somewhat different because Harry didn’t know him as a father and husband until now and he seemed to be a little different by how affected he was from the war. They all were, why would Draco be unaffected? He didn’t exactly become a different person, but he couldn’t function as the bigot he used to be. But he was still a snob. He still had an arrogant manner, Harry couldn’t help it but notice. He still didn’t show remorse about what he did, how he acted, who he was. He covered his tattoo, because the society have changed, but Harry didn’t see him change. He never did it out of courtesy for others, he didi t for himself. The Malfoy family loved the farmer’s market because of its luxury, because it reminded them of the manor they had to leave, not because suddenly they have learned to appreciate muggle culture.  
But this still meant that Draco wasn’t the same as Lucius and Scorpius wasn’t the same as Draco (as Harry knew that he isn’t the same as James and Jims isn’t the same as him). Scorpius was Draco’s son in many ways (similarity in mannerisms or in personality or appearence, fathers and sons couldn’t deny each other that easily after all), but he never learnt to loathe the muggles (or muggleborns). He never learnt to feel himself superior to others. Draco couldn’t teach him the old ways of the Malfoy family after the family have became a pariah in society and Narcissa valued their peace to much for that. Scorpius seemed to learn the traditional charm of the purebloods without the malice of it. He was an ambitious kid who was such a nerd Hermione insisted he should have been int he Ravenclaw until he said in no mistakable manner that it wasn’t a compliment. Scorpius was also a polite child who knew how to stand up for himself. Harry started to get a liking of him.  
Even after the children have started to spend times with each other’s family, Harry and Draco didn’t really meet. Twice a year at King’s Cross. Occasionally running into each other at the Diagon Alley. When the kids travelled, they mostly travelled straight from one fireplace to the other. Harry and Draco talked, in letters, about the children’s diet, sleep schedule, or later the detentions they have gotten themselves into, but noone could say from the letters that the fathers have previously known each other. Harry didn’t learn so much about Draco in these letters, he just got to know what he needed for Albus. They weren’t terribly formal or rude letters, but they had no reson to make them more personal so they didn’t. Harry let he past goand he supposed Malfoy did the same as it was best for him so they had no reason to talk about their relationship.  
So when he got a letter from Draco asking for a meeting, a facet o face meeting, of course his first thought was that Albus was in trouble. Draco wants to meet in person, so it’s serious, Draco wants to talk about something, so it’s about Albus. What else could he think? But the curious thing was that Albus didn’t know about anything. Ginny didn’t worry when he told her about it, she said that if it were really that serious, Albus would know about it. Anyway, what kind of parent writes only ’i would like to talk to you in person’ if they know the other parent’s kid was in trouble? No, that’s just cruel and petty. Draco was all that but he is an adult now. Harry wasn’t so sure about that, but mostly because he couldn’t imagine what else it could be and he couldn’t stop worrying about Albus. Ginny always told him that he worried enough for the two of them.  
He did so he let Draco inmediately know that he is ready to meet after work and suggested the Leaky cauldron. Draco wrote back that he hoped for a more private place. Well, that didn’t make Harry worry less, but he accepted so they could meet as soon as possible. He got invited over to the Malfoy house and he got himself aniously waiting for the meeting.  
As he got closer to the house, his brain unhelpfully made him remember the last time he got ’invited’ into a Malfoy’s home. He knew it was different and he wouldn’t want to insult his child’s friend’s father. He noticed that he started to think of Draco as that: hischild’s friend’s father. He wasn’t relevant as his former classmate anymore. But sometimes his brain have flooded him with these kind of irrelevant associations. Even if it wasn’t the manor, Harry got a bad feeling as he knocked ont he door.  
Draco seemed just as nervous when he answered the knock. At first he just looked at him blankly and then he remembered to invite him in. He started with offering him the armchair and then coffee or tea or biscuit, they might have some cookies at home, too and Harry needed a minute to realize that Draco isn’t antagonistic but indeed nervous. Harry got more nervous in turn. It’s fine, he told himself. He will just ask for a biscuit so Draco can relay and then they can finally talk. But Draco busied himself int he kitchen with not only biscuit but he came back with a selection of biscuits, cookies and sweets and made actual english tea. None of that filter in warm water nonsense, he used a teaegg and he slowly boiled the water.  
\- The elves used to do something similar when we’ve got guests but I am not sure, it’s quite the same, I never didi t then and now, we don’t have those kind of guests. – Draco started to actually apologize.  
\- No, you just made me nervous, Draco. We both know that I am not that kind of guest. – Harry didn’t touch the food or the tea, he wanted Draco to just get over with it.  
\- Yeah, I know, I meant the people who expect it, but I just wanted… I wanted to show you respect. – Draco didn’t look at him.  
\- Okay, you are acting strange. What did you want to talk to me about?  
\- I wrote because of,because she said that I should, because I want to make an attempt, I wanted to talk to apologize! – Draco babbled. Harry didn’t remember hearing Draco babbling, not once. Maybe, after he had his encounter with the fake Moody. It was just after that that Harry’s brain registered what Harry babbled about. Then with the former thought, he almost reached the conclusion that someone forced Draco to apologize. It seemed unlikely as both Moody and the fake Moody was dead and nobody was crazy and cunning enough or cared about Draco apologizing enough to pull it off.  
Harry didn’t know how to react so he lifted his cup and drank some tea. The honey was really delicious.  
\- I don’t mean to force you to forgive and I don’t do this so I can get some kind of closure. I understand if you don’t want to continue this conversation, but I wrote some things down that I prepared to tell you and it would mean a lot to me if youwere tol isten to it. – he jabbered. Indeed, he hold a crumpled piece of paper in his hand.  
\- Wait! I ask a minute, let me think.  
\- Of course.  
So Draco was serious. He seemed to be invested in apologizing and he actually wanted to talk about it, not just murmuring story and then moving on. It was a lot to process since Harry expected something entirely different, buti t wasn’t bad. He didn’t really thought about it, but he was glad Draco was ready to take this step.  
\- I will listen, fine. I admit I don’t usually think about those things but we can talk about it now. – he said finally.  
\- Thank you, that’s, I’m glad. – Draco started to open the paper as if he wanted to read it aloud, but Harry could see, he knew by heart what was written on it. – So, I want to start by saying it out loud: I was a bully to you. I was a bully gernerally and again specifically to you. It started because I was hurt after you haven’t accepted my friendship…  
\- Draco, that’s not how friendships are offered. – Harry couldn’t help, but interrupt.  
\- I know. I know that now, but I didn’t know any better back then. So I was naturally hut after you rejected my friendship, because I didn’t understand why.  
\- You say it like I was in fault, too. You have to accept rejection even if you don’t understand why.  
\- That’s… I don’t think you are at fault in my bullying. – Draco said with a practiced tone.  
\- But what am I in fault? Come on, Draco, you seem to have learnt some example of apologizing and you just read it out loud. You even sound like Hermione.  
\- That’s not what I’m doing. Can you please… - Draco started to raise his voice but then he caught himself. – Okay, no, you shouldn’t make it easy. I wrote it down because it’s important, not because I copied it from somewhere.  
\- Do you mean it?  
\- Of course I mean it. I am not proud of what happened when we were kids.  
Harry drank his tea. It was the only quesiton that mattered but felt he haven’t actually got an answer.  
\- Show me your note! – he asked the other man.  
\- What?  
\- I just mean, you don’t sound very sure of yourself when you read it out loud. I can just read it, it might be easier on both of us. – Harry hol dhis hand out for the paper.  
\- It’s nto like that. This isn’t a text or my apology. It doesn’t work like a letter, these are just notes to remind me what i wanted to talk about.  
\- It’s fine, I can figure them out. I’m a celver man. – Harry insisted and Draco finally gave the paper to him.  
\- Fine, but please ask before oyu misunderstand something. These are really just some keywords.  
Harry actually found some sentences on it, he supposed those were the sentences Draco ’had to say out loud’, like one about admitting to being a bully or the one where he actually said the word sorry. It was true that Harry didn’t udnerstand most of it, it contained a lot of references to Draco’s life but Harry didn’t care much about those. He assumed that was none of his business and if Draco wanted to tell him, he have read it jsut one but he didn’t waste much time on it. The first surprise came with Sirius’ name.  
\- Why did you want to mention Sirius? – Harry asked solemnly. So solemnly as it seemed that Draco actually startled.  
\- What? Oh, Sirius, yeah. I wanted to press the statement that I have changed. I am a different person now. As Sirius was. He was a war hero. – he talked about sirius with respect but Harry couldn’t understand why he talked about him.  
\- I know that he was a war hero but what does it have to do with you changing? Sirius was always a good man, unlike you. – Harry realized that he sounded somewhat angry or even alarming, but he was too angry to care.  
\- Aunt Andromeda talked about him. That he made fun of other people in school and played pranks on them if he didn’t like them. Most of them were from Syltherin. It was until like sixth year. And then he changed.  
\- Yeah, he played a prank on Severus, an actual Death Eater. That’s very far from what you did. – Harry was more angry with Draco than before his apology.  
\- I’m just saying what Aunt Andromeda told. Hey, I didn’t know him. Aunt Andromeda told that the marauders ruled the school, that they were feared and loved, by those who had reason.  
\- It’s very smart, to call me here so you cna apologize for the jerk you were and then you just insult my godfather, and, and, and, and my father, too, and Remus, you insult them, too. They fought so you can live in peace now and then you have the guts to compare them to yourself? – Harry have los this temper.  
\- Of course, I didn’t want that. Just the stories Andromeda told me, they inspired me, that if they could change, I can prove myself, too. – Draco started babbling again, but Harry didn’t care.  
\- No! They were good men and you were not. It’s that simple. – and with that, he stormed out of the Malfoy house. He then apparated home, but couldn’t find Ginny at home. He was so fustrated, he screamed int he empty house. The house, so dear with Sirius’ memory. He wanted to find hi salbum to calm himself down, buta s he started to browse the pictures, he couldn’t really find one from their school years. He found an official photo about the class of 1978, but nothing else.  
Not like, it mattered, he told himself. He won’t let himself be manipulated by Malfoy and definitely won’t let him ruin the memory of his loved ones. He knew they weren’t perfect but they were never not good men as Malfoy suggested. It was brazen of him, to even suggest.  
He wa sbeing irrational. He let Malfoy get into his head. He rather went downstairs and decided that he will wait Ginny with dinner. They both could cook, but Harry enjoyed it more, as he loved working with food, loved having a say in how thefood is made, it ave him a sense of freedom, but for Ginny, it was just a chore from when he was the only sister for six brother. Harry decided that night, that he will make something especially delicious for Ginny.  
He found a pasta salad recipe he liked. Ginny arrived before it was ready but Harry finished with Ginny sitting ont he counter and telling him about her day and it made the job of calming him down. Ginny didn’t even notice his mood until after dinner.  
\- What’s wrong? You’re awfully quiet. I thought it was just the cooking but you still seems to be moody. – she asked.  
\- I don’t know if it’s worth the talking but today was the day I met Draco and he still actually is the same jerk. Who is surprised? Not me. – he laughed.  
\- What did he do? – Ginny wasn’t about bullshitting, so Harry told her in a few sentence what happened.  
\- Well, it seems like he didn’t intentionally upset you but he is very bad at apologizing. Apology should never be about you.  
\- Is that all you have to say about it?  
\- I don’t know. What do you want me to say?  
\- It’s what he said about Sirius. And James and Remus, if you think about it. He had no right to talk about them like that. To compare them to himself.  
\- I don’t know. For me, it seems, it was Meda who made the comparing. Why don’t you talk to her about it?  
Harry couldn’t believe his ears.  
\- What are you talking about? I don’t need to talk about anything. Draco was a jekr, end of story.  
\- Okay. You know what’s best for you. I just thougt… forget it. – and Ginny have left the room. Harry saw her going outside with her broom. Harry was embarassed. He shouldn’t talk to Ginny of all people, like that. So he grabbed his own broom and followed her wife into the garden.  
After a very close match, they lied int he grass, sharing a bottle of butterbeer. Ginny could easily forgive after they had some good time together, she didn’t need grand gestures or well-worder apologies.  
\- I don’t know what’s gotten into me. I don’t want to talk to you like that, just because Malfoy is a jerk.  
\- And I just suggested he might iddn’t do it out of malice this time. You realize that, do you?  
\- Yes? – Harry didn’t. He didn’t get what Ginny was talking about.  
\- I really think you would feel better if you would talk to Meda. You obviously adore James, Sirius and Remus, but you didn’t know them as she did. You might want tol isten to her more. – she nudged his shoulder playfully.  
\- I will give it a shot. Not like I wouldn’t want to talk to Meda.  
\- That’s the spirit. – Ginny laughed at him and then he planted a kiss on his nose. – I am proud of you.  
Harry wasn’t sure why would talking to Meda help, but he wasn’t against talking to meda in general and Ginny was right more times than not, so he called meda. She agreed to meet the next day and Harry found themself in work, anyiously waiting for a meeting again. This time, his nervousness instead of increasing, went away when he reached the house. Meda always welcomed him in her home.  
They talked about family first, how is Ginny, how are the kids, how is Teddy, how does he like living in London. Meda have recently gotten herself a television, as she didn’t like the silence so Harry helped her set it up. They were watching a quiz and eating roasted pumpkin when Harry mentioned it.  
\- You know who i’ve met yesterday? Draco, he wanted to talk to me. It figures he started to apologize about being a bully, as he put it. It went well, until he tried to compare himself to Sirius. Can you imagine?  
\- What, darling? Draco apologizing? I couldn’t when he was little but he is different know. He actually talked to me about it a lot. I didn’t mention itt o you, because it was his business.  
\- I don’t mean that part. I mean him comparing himself to Sirius.  
\- Well, theye were both unbearable in school but then got better. I actually think they have more common than both of them would realize.  
\- Then they must have more in common than I realize. – Harry laughed it off. – No, Draco wasn’t like that. He was a bully in school, even befor ebeing a Death Eater. Sirius was a good guy who made some mistakes.  
Meda sighed.  
\- Oh, if i knew where ends the good man with some mistakes and where does bully start. Harry, the marauders weren’t the good guys for many.  
\- Yeah, because they fought against them, I guess, they weren’t good guys for Syltherins and Death Eaters.  
\- Exactly. And for Syltherins who weren’t even close to being Death Eaters. They seriously bullied those kids. They all grew up and that was it, buta s schoolboys, they were bullied.  
\- No, I don’t think that’s what you mean.  
\- Then what do i mean? – Meda looked at Harry funnily.  
\- I don’t know, it wasn’t like that. Draco tortured me for years at every oppurtunity he got.  
\- For some Syltherin, that was the experience fo going into the same school with them, too.  
\- But pranks and arguing doesn’t make someone a…not good man. – Harry said it. – You see, that’s my problem. I feel what Draco did was so bad, I wouldn’t really call him a good person if i think about his younger years. But I know that James, Sirius and Remus were good men.  
Meda looked at him sad eyes. Harry couldn’t look away, but he felt he had to.  
\- I know and the people you knew were good people. But they were bullies as schoolboy and you can decide if it makes them less them a good perosn in your eyes or not, but it happened.  
They watched the telly in silence after that. Harry was quiet that night at home. He gave Ginny Meda’s greetings but didn’t talk about what they talked about Draco and the marauders yet. He thought about it over the weekend, then he mentioned it to her at breakfast before they had torush to work.  
He decided finally that he will write to McGonagall about it. Writing a letter about it, was a more direct approach than mentioning the topic while watching telly so he had to phrase it first for himself. His problem was htat james, Sirius and Remus were good man and Draco wasn’t. He needed to be mroe conscious about it in order to be able to write about it. So he called Hermione.  
\- Hi! Chosen one psychological line, how can i serve you? – she joked. She was right, he always called her when he needed to work out a mental problem and he needed to work this one out badly.  
\- Very funny, but actully I need your help with writing something.  
\- I hope it’s not homework. – she deadpanned.  
\- A letter. i’m writing a letter to McGonagall, about a topic.  
\- And are you gonna tell me what is this topic?  
So he told her. And then told her again. He told her until they got the version, he oculd send to McGonagall. It also mad ehim more conscious about what was hi sproblem. He couldn’t think of the war hero, good man, good father and husband James as the same as someone he only knew the bad parts about.  
McGonagall answered in a few days.  
She was formal, but warm int he same sentences. To be true, Harry could only tell the warmness, because he knew McGonagall well. As McGonagall knew him.  
He didn’t take his bullshit. He wrote him that James, Sirius and Remus were th ebest friends for a lot (mostly Griffyndor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw), but bully to a few (mostly Syltherins). She also wrote that becoming war heroes didn’t erase what they did to tohers while they were in school but being abully in school didn’t take away from them being the heroes Harry knew them to be.  
Harry knew that before, he just didn’t know how to handle a James, Sirius and Remus who weren’t always good. Who could be compared to Draco. But they were humans, just like everyone else. Just as Draco was too. They could dob ad things and good things and they could improve, too. He didn’t want to make a big deal out of forgiving Draco when he thought he was ready for it, but he wanted now even if he wasn’t quite there.  
He went to see him as a first step.  
\- Hi! I left somewhat rudely last time. – He said inmediately, but it was Astoria, Draco’s wife, who pened the door.  
\- Wrong Malfoy. Come on in and tell him. – she invited him. Draco was working in his office. He wore glasses and he seemed tired. Suddenly, Harry saw Narcissa in him, too. Sirius’ cousin. Narcissa wasn’t a good person either for Harry. But he was a loving mother who risked her life for her son jsut as Harry’s mother did. People can be compared to each other without judging them the same.  
\- Hi, Draco! I think we have a conversation to finish. – he said and with that he stepped inside the office and got his notes out of his pocket.

**Author's Note:**

> It still needs betaing, i will probably do some edit on it later.


End file.
